Naruto: L'autre côté
by Kishi-samaIsMuhHomie
Summary: Naruto: L'autre côté is a story two other teams in Naruto's graduating class. Same events, 2 diffrent points of view. Crushes, battles, rivalry, it's all in here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't, nuff said? Cool. My characters are obviously mine, if you know the series; you'll be able to tell which ones are mine right away, if you don't know the series, why the heck did you click on this?

Before I begin, I would lie to thank a couple people, if you don't mind. First of all, I would like to thank my best friends for helping me make up some of the characters. I would also like to thank them for the immense amount of support they have given me, every time I have given up, or let myself down, they always know how to mend my broken spirit. I would like to thank Kishi sama, my idol, the creator of the amazing Naruto series, and last of all, Freddy Mercury and the rest of queen, for giving me something to listen to other than Naruto and Pokemon songs.

* * *

"Group 32" Iruka called out, "Hanamori Emiko" A girl with dark brown, medium length hair looked up. She wore a Konoha headband in the same fashion as Sakura. She was dressed in a kimono-like dress, but the bottom cut off right above her knees and had a slit on both sides of her skit going up to her obi1 , under her skirt, she had on tight fitting black short shorts, and her sleeves cut off at her shoulders. From her lower arm to her wrist were wrapped in bandages. The purple kimono and pink obi were complemented by a pink cherry blossom on her back. _I wonder who I get paired up with; I just hope it's not that Seto Aome _she thought. "Rock Leanne," Iruka read off his list of genin to be assigned to a jounin instructor. A girl with similar hair to Rock Lee, but with two ponytails perked up. Her black mesh long sleeve turtle necked shirt went all the way down to her hands where they cut off at the stumps of her fingers, a black spaghetti strap shirt was worn over the mesh shirt. Her baggy black pants were tied off under her knees and revealed more mesh down to her ankles. She wore a red headband around her waist. _Oh! Emiko chan! I'm glad I got paired up with her!_ She smiled. "And last, Yamada Tatsuya." Iruka said. _Oh great, two girls…_ The black clad ninja thought. His black headband was placed on his forehead; it held back his medium length black hair. His black turtleneck was short sleeved and very tight, it met with his baggy black pants, worn in the same fashion as Leanne's. His kicked the floor with his black ninja sandals. Black, black, black. "Next, group 33," Iruka started, "Kim Sarah" The dark haired girl paid no attention to her sensei, instead focusing on a doll of a cow and a doll that slightly resembled Shino, "_Die Shino! Die!"_ she slammed the dolls together, _"EEK! Help me, oh mighty Sarah". _She wore a cow print hat with two ears and two small horns. The Konoha leaf was put on the very front of her hat, her hair went down past her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple outfit, a white long sleeved V neck shirt, with loose black shorts like Neji's. A black sash was strapped across her chest. "Fujisaki Nami" Iruka said. Brown medium length hair, a simple pastel orange hooded jacket, and light blue shorts with multiple cargo pockets, her headband was around her neck; she was nothing special. She had average grades, looks, and no Kekkei Genkai. _What? Why couldn't I be on Nari kun's team?_ Nami sulked. "Finally, Seto Aome" Iruka finished. _Sweet! Two hot babes! _The medium length blonde haired boy drooled. He propped his feet up on the table, his long blue jacket was thrown on the ground, and his black tight muscle tee matched his army green long pants. He wore an army tag around his neck with a Konoha leaf engraved on it. "Alright, that's it." Iruka said as all the genin got up and clustered in their newly formed squads.

Leanne and Emiko stood outside in the academy courtyard, Tatsuya sat on a set of stone steps, his elbows rested on his knees, and his chin rested in his hands, he sighed to himself, _Why ME? There were only three squads with only one boy, and I, of all people had to get stuck on one?_ Leanne smiled sweetly, "I was so relived when I heard then call my name after yours! I think we'll make a great team!" "I agree!" Emiko said, "We make quite a fine team, you, me, and even Tatsuya. With your Kekkei Genkai, and my taijutsu, with Tatsuya's ninjutsu to back us up, we're practically unstoppable!" "Yeah! And not to mention he's good with senbon!" Leanne added. "Hmmm, I do wonder who our sensei will be…" Emiko sighed, "I hope it's someone like Kakashi sensei, he's so strong, and not bad looking either!" _Yeah, it'd be nice to have a good looking guy on the team…_ Tatsuya thought. In a nearby tree, their sensei watched, _Great, the karate kid, the eyebrow boy's sister, and some random gay guy…_ Their sensei snuck up behind them, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no Kakashi." All three genin spun around to face Anko sensei, "The names Anko." Emiko stared at the new arrival with wide open eyes, "Whoa…she looks so powerful…" Leanne had the same look on her face, "Whoa! She's so cool!" _Oh god, another girl, kill me now, just kill me now!_ Tatsuya looked dumbfounded. "Anko sensei!" Emiko and Leanne bowed deeply, showing utmost respect for the jounin standing before them. Anko smirked, _hey, this might not be so bad after all_, she looked toward Tatsuya, _but this one…_ "Alright munchkins, tomorrow we'll meet at six am sharp by the forest in the northern part of town." Anko said. "But what will we be doing?" Leanne asked. "You'll see then." Anko disappeared in a (very dramatic) puff of smoke.

Nami looked awkwardly at her two teammates, "Hello." Sarah came out of her daydream of finally getting Shikamaru to acknowledge her existence, "Heya, Nami chan, whatcha need?" The kounichi smiled. "Hey," Aome said coolly. "Uh, well," Nami said, "Since we are going to be on a team for quite some time, I thought we might as well get to know each other." "Oh! What an awesome idea! I'll start!" Sarah said, "I'm 12, I love cows, milk, and cheese of any kind. I specialize in taijutsu, and my goal is to get…someone to notice me." She turned bright red. "I'll go next then, the name's Aome, I'm also 12, and I like sports and girls." He smiled at Sarah, who therefore twitched and took a few steps back. "Ok, I guess I'm last, huh? Uh, ok well, I'm 12 too and I'm good at genjutsu I suppose, and I like ramen, the color orange, and…." She turned bright red as well. From behind a large oak tree, Genma watched the three closely. He jumped down from his hiding place, "Alright everyone, listen up, my name's Shiranui Genma, I'll be your squad instructor as of today, if everyone will have a seat, we should begin the formal introductions, but I guess you three have already done that. I'm not required to tell you guys about me, so I'm not going to. Let's see here. We will meet by the village entrance at ten pm tonight, if your late, I'm failing you and you'll go back to the academy, any questions?" Aome was outraged, "What! If we're late we go back to the academy?" The two girls were thinking just the same thing. "Well now, it's not so hard, you just have to get there on time." Genma smiled, "You have legs, use them."

Nami hurriedly grabbed her over shirt and pulled it down over her black tank top. She looked one last time at the clock and ran out the door. It was already quarter past nine, and she wanted to get to the town gates with plenty of time to spare. She ran out of her apartment and down the street, past Ichiraku ramen, where she took a minute to look into the store to see if Naruto was in there, he was. She mumbled a word of greeting, and ran off. Naruto looked behind him, puzzled at why she ran off so quickly. Girls were just one of the many things he did not quite understand. She hopped up on the rooftop of the ramen shop and proceeded to hop rooftop to rooftop. She hopped over Ino's family flower store, over Naruto's apartment, over Ichiraku ramen, over In-- wait. She stopped dead in her tracks. Being a genjutsu ninja, she knew how careless she had been to fall into such a trap. _Of course! We were told by Iruka sensei that our instructors would put us through a test, this must be it!_ She knew he had to be around somewhere, she concentrated, formed a hand seal, and broke right threw his illusion. She looked around, he was nowhere to be seen, so, after looking around twice more, continued to the village gate.

She had to find her shoes, she thought she had placed them by the door, as was Japanese custom, but because she lived alone, she usually ignored that and walked around the house with them on. She looked all around. _I've got to hurry!_ Sarah thought, _it's five till nine!_ She looked almost everywhere already, and went into her bathroom to check once more, and noticed them behind the shower curtain, _I never put them there!_ She walked over to get them, but before she could grab them, a rain of kunai knives fell from a carefully concealed trap located on the wall behind her. She skillfully dodged them all, but just as she stepped out of the way, a rope grabbed her foot, and she hung uselessly from the ceiling. _Great,_ she thought. How was she going to get out of this one, but more importantly, who did this? She looked around; _I'll kill whoever did this, as soon as I get down._ She was unarmed and all that was around her was a toothbrush, some toothpaste, and a mirror placed on the wall above a very dirty sink. Wait. A mirror! That was it. She swung herself around hard enough to reach the mirror and bashed her fist into it. The glass shattered, and she quickly grabbed a large piece of glass. She did an upside down sit-up and grabbed the rope with her non occupied hand. With the other hand, she sawed at the rope until it snapped. With a hard **thud** she fell to the ground, and after a minute of recalculating her surroundings, untied the rope that was tied to her ankle, only then did she notice that her hand was bleeding, _where's a medic nin when you need one?_ She sighed. She carefully walked over the broken glass, moved the shower curtain out of the way, and grabbed her sandals, put them on, wrapped her hand in a bandage, and left for the gate.

"Hey! Nami chan! Over here!" Sarah ran up to the bench that Nami was sitting on. "OH! Sarah chan! Um…did you run into trouble on the way here?" Nami asked. "Yeah! How didja know? Did someone fire kunai at you too?" Sarah said excitedly as she sat down next to her teammate. "Uh…no…" Nami said, "But I got caught in some kind of illusion, and ended up running in circles." "I see," Sarah smiled, "So you had no trouble getting out of that one, cuz you said you're a genjustu expert, right?" "Well, I-I guess I'm good at it, but I'm nothing that special, ya know?" Nami blushed, "And your great at taijutsu, I've seen you! So that must have been why you got attacked physically! I wonder how Aome kun will be attacked; he never said anything about his abilities…"

--ten till ten--

"He still hasn't come, Sarah chan, what's taking him so long?" Nami wore a worried expression on her face. Sarah furrowed her brows, "I dunno. Should we go look for him?" "Nah, I don't think so." Nami replied. Meanwhile, Aome looked at the clock. "Hmmm, it shouldn't take too long to get there, only about five minutes, but I suppose I'll surprise the rest by being the first one there." He got up and walked out the door. He looked around, took a deep breath and began making his way to the village gate. About two minutes later, Sarah said once again, "Are you sure we shouldn't go look for him?" Nami looked up at the sky, a warm breeze lightly brushed past her cheek. The sky was a dark navy, free from clouds, and speckled by bright stars, "Ahhhhhhhh. Fine but that damn jerkface owes us back if we get sent back to academy with him." This comment startled Sarah to no end, the usually shy Nami, speaking her mind like that? _Whoa bipolar much?_ She thought. "Where does he live?" Sarah asked. A puzzled pace crossed Nami's face, "I dunno either, let's split up, whoever finds him will set off a flare, ok?" "Sure" Sarah said, and at once she was off. Not shortly after Nami set off too. Aome effortlessly jumped rooftop to rooftop, he was a little over half way there already. He saw a shadow move in his direction from the corner of his eye, turned quickly, and threw a kunai at it. He heard Nami scream.

* * *

Uh, thanks for reading, this was kind of a boring chapter, but I hope it will get better as we get more into the story! Please comment, I have most of the story finished but your comments are my fuel, my inspiration, and my… I can't think of another thing, but I sure as heck like 'em. So yeah, hope you liked it! . 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't, nuff said? Cool. My characters are obviously mine, if you know the series; you'll be able to tell which ones are mine right away, if you don't know the series, why the heck did you click on this?

Recap:

Not shortly after Nami set off too. Aome effortlessly jumped rooftop to rooftop, he was a little over half way there already. He saw a shadow move in his direction from the corner of his eye, turned quickly, and threw a kunai at it. He heard Nami scream.

* * *

"You bloody idiot!" Nami screamed as she pulled a kunai out of her lower arm. "Well to tell you the truth, the bloody one here is yo-" Aome started, "Hey, whatchu set off that flare for?" "You big dope, remember how Iruka sensei said that we would be put through a test to see if we were really qualified as ninja? This is the test!" Nami grabbed a roll of bandages from her back pocket. "Hmmm. Are you sure you're not just being overly paranoid?" Aome said as he watched Nami wrap it around her arm. Sarah came sprinting toward the two shinobi. "Hey!" she shouted, "Did Genma sensei attack him yet?" Aome's jaw fell open, "Attack?" "Yeah, but we'll have to tell you later, its five to ten!" Nami just finished wrapping her arm and grabbed Aome and Sarah's arms, "Common, there's not much time, and he's sure to attack." The three jumped off. Genma watched from a nearby roof, disguised as a cat. He followed them in the shadows. --three to ten--The three we nearly there, they could see the bench that Nami and Sarah had sat on earlier that night. They jumped down onto the street and kept running. A sudden jerk from below Aome's feet and he was thoroughly stuck in the hard cold ground. "Aome kun! Baka baka bak--" Nami whined, **fwoomp** and she was in the ground too. "_Baakaa baakaa baakaa!_" Aome mocked. "Why you!" Nami turned a bright red. **fwoomp **And Sarah was in the ground too. "Great, now what?" Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. The three shinobi looked towards their destination, "Hey guys! What took you so long?" Genma waved, "Hurry up, or I might have to send ya back." Four to ten. "Can anyone move their arms, just a little bit?" Sarah asked, "Mine are thoroughly stuck." Nami said, "You Aome kun?" "Hmm, I think I can, just a little bit though, not enough to form a hand seal or anything." Aome squirmed under the hard earth. "Damn." -- four to ten -- "Sorry." "Eh?" Sarah and Nami said in unison. They both looked toward each Aome, confused. "You just got caught up by Genma sensei, right?" Sarah said, "No big deal." She smiled weakly. Aome smiled sheepishly back, "Well, you see, I, erm… I actually hadn't left till about two minutes before you found me, Nami." "Whaaa? You bloody idiot, baka baka baka! So you did screw us over in the end, why I oughta give you a piece of my mind!" She screamed, "You dragged the whole team down because you were too lazy to get a head start! What are you even good at anyways?" "..Uh…" Aome kept squirmed around in the earth some more "Great, just wonderful," Nami sighed. -- three to ten -- Genma yawned, "I'm tired, can we hurry this up?" "Yes." Aome disappeared in a puff as a swarm of kunai and throwing stars hailed down upon Genma. Genma, shocked, failed to dodge the first, which skimmed his cheek and left a small scratch, _damn, I pricked my tongue on my senbon again_,this brought his senses back to full strength, and in a combo of dodging and parrying the cloud of weapons fell to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarah gasped, her leg began to warm up, "Ah! Nami!" she whispered in a hurried voice. -- two to ten -- Just as the smoke was clearing and Genma began to regain his senses for the second time, Aome came at him, this time the real one for sure. Kunai in one hand, Aome leapt for his sensei, _Got 'im. _Genma dodged… forwards?The senbon in his mouth aimed right for Aome's bright blue eye. **ching** The noise of metal hitting it's target. The round back of Sarah's kunai knife hooked Genma's senbon; it flew a couple feet and landed with a light **clink**. -- one to ten -- Aome smirked and lunged toward his sensei once more. "Baka! Get to the bench fool!" Nami yelled, "The mission is always our first objective, forget fighting, blue eyes dumb ass!" "But-" Aome dropped his guard and hit the ground with a devastating **crunch**. He squinted in pain, he could see the bench right before him, and lifted himself up onto it, his arm was bent in a funny position. Genma smiled, "Alright, you guys can go home now, we'll meet here again at nine tomorrow," He motioned Aome to follow, "Are you ok? You come with me, we'll get it checked out," he rubbed the back of his head, "heh, sorry. :)"

"God I'm tired." Tatsuya said. Leanne smiled, "Really? I'm not tried at all this morning, but then again, my brother and I usually wake up at four to begin our daily exercises. You should try it, Tatsu kun! It's good for you." "T-Tatsu kun?" Tatsuya's mild sleepy look changed to a mildly annoyed look, "Where did THAT come from? Never call me that again." "Okay, Tatsu kun" Emiko giggled. Tatsuya sighed, "Whatever." "Oy!" Anko called out in a boyish manner, with her mouth full of odango, "Let's get started then, shall we?" The three nodded. "Ok, I'm gunna put you to the test." She held out three key chains with little bears eating odango on it, "I'm goin--" "AH! Kawaii!" Leanne squealed. Anko cleared her throat, "As I was saying, I'm going to LEND" she looked at Leanne, "these to you an--" "Ah! Kawaii!" Leanne squealed. Emiko giggled. "Going to LEND these to you," Anko looked at Leanne, daring her to do it again, "AH! Kawa--ii?" Leanne's smile dropped as Anko stared straight at Leanne. "Oh, uh, please continue sensei." "You will take them and hide in the forest for one hour. Shortly after you leave, I will begin to hunt you down, if I steal your keychain, you fail. The keychain cannot leave your body at any time, or you'll fail that way. The boundaries are this forest; anyone who breaks any of the rules will have to face me. Catch" She threw them each a keychain, "the hour starts now." They all jumped up to the nearest tree and sped off in their own direction. Anko finished her last odango, "And the hunt begins."

Emiko passed Leanne, "Leanne chan! Let's stick together, ok?" "Cool" Leanne smiled as she sped up to catch up to Emiko, "Where'd you put your keychain?" Emiko smiled and stuck her hand in her obi and withdrew her keychain. Leanne lunged for it, her finger brushed it, but missed narrowly as Emiko stepped back to evade, "What's wrong with you!" In a poof, Anko revealed herself, "You trust people way too much, brat." Anko jumped off. Emiko looked down at her keychain, "was that the whole test?" "No." Anko came out of the trees behind her and nailed her right in the back, "Don't let your guard down." Emiko swiveled around, "I won't make the same mistake twice." And with that grabbed the branch above her head and swung her feet at Anko who easily dodged it. "You're no match for me, shrimp." Anko wrapped her hand around Emiko's ankle and yanked her off her limb (heh heh, get it limb-branc- slapped). Tatsuya watched from his cloaked spot in the trees, _I know she's my comrade, but I don't think only two genin can stand a chance against a jounin, not to mention, if I reveal myself, she might grab my keychain._ Emiko took one to the face. Her back hit a branch and she fell a good ten feet down to the next big bough. She sat up and coughed up blood. "Heh. Too bad your comrade is too shaken to help you. Traitor." Anko looked right at Tatsuya, who froze. _Dammit, she knew I was here the whole time._ He thought, _I've got to retreat for now, I'll come back for her, I swear._ Someone grabbed his arm and he twisted to face Leanne, red in the face, "Don't even think about leaving." She jumped down, foot first to smash her sole into Anko's face, "Too slow." Anko reached up and grabbed her foot. She pulled down, punching Leanne square in them face when Leanne's face came to eye level, "You need to consider your position before you jump in, Leanne chan." Leanne flew back and landed on a nearby tree. _Damn, I've got to go in, Leanne was right, I can't leave them there while I go find shelter._ Anko walked over to Emiko and stepped on her hand, where she still held they keychain, "I'll take th--" She took a blow from the side, "I am your opponent, Anko sensei." Anko took out a kunai, "You seem to have a tendency to interrupt my sentences, I'll have to fix that." Leanne dodged the kunai, but got hit by a second that lay in its shadow, _shit. _ Anko went for a second hit with a throwing star, but it was reflected just barely by a senbon, "We've got to team up." Tatsuya said. "Ah, so the Traitor appears, finally got tired of watching your comrades get creamed?" Anko sneered. Tatsuya threw another senbon, this time directed for Anko's neck. It missed. "You fool." Anko said as she formed a hand sign, "Art of--" she coughed, a look of pain spread across her face. Leanne's eyes were a dull misty black, and she was forming an unfamiliar hand sign, her kekkei genkai no doubt. Anko felt her chakra draining slowly, she had to stop the flow of her chakra or she would be drained completely, a dangerous state to be in. She relaxed her hand sign, and the pulling stopped, she would have to hold off on using her chakra, for now, she would focus on taijutsu. **Thump** Emiko landed one right on Anko's back, Anko had moved just enough to avoid getting hit on her spine, she grabbed Emiko's hair and "**sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni**" "Ah, that's my timer, times up munchkins. Good job, congrats, and all that, I'm going back home to sleep, I'll meet you tomorrow at nine here, we'll go from there. Give me my key chains and go home." Anko said, releasing Emiko's hair. They all got out their key chains. "Wait." Emiko said, rubbing her scalp, "It's only 6:55." Anko shrugged, "Got m--" "Anko sensei?" Leanne said. "Shut up I was trying to talk." Anko retaliated, "You got me, but next time, take out your item only after you've made sure, I could have snatched them by now. If that were confidential information, and you'd let it out, you'd be in a hell of a lot of crap, now go home, I'm too tired to fight for the last five minutes, fight amongst yourselves or somethin." Anko walked off.

On the way back, they passed a Naruto playing with some little kid, "Hey, isn't that the honorable grandson of the third?" Emiko said. Leanne laughed, "Can't be so honorable is he's been hanging out with Naruto, now can he?" "He's cute." Tatsuya said, blushing, "what? I was just saying, I'm not going to do anything, god." The two kounichi laughed. "Cuz I like older men." "…" Awkward silence. "Hey, what was it that you were going to ask Anko sensei anyways?" Tatsuya asked, changing the subject. "Oh, nothing, I just wanted to interrupt her." Leanne chuckled.

* * *

Hey, thanks again for reading this one. The tests are finally over, YES! Time for some action. Please comment, I'd love to hear some other peoples opinions and ideas I could incorperate in. 


End file.
